Surrender
by Risa the Forsaken
Summary: Yumi needs William's existence again. William longs for hers. Their pure vow is being rewritten as sin. Based off of "Surrender" by Evanescence. Please read and review! I just HAD to get this idea out in writing.


"_You will surrender to me._

"_I know I want her to be._

"_You will surrender to me."_

Yumi couldn't bear it anymore. The pain of not being able to see him or talk to him. In a world where his presence no longer existed, Yumi did not want to be a part.

So many cold nights without him..

She was glad that Jeremy had taught her a little about the supercomputer. It seemed like that came in handy now as she stepped into the scanner in front of her. Within seconds the doors clamped shut and she was surrounded by a stunning white light.

Yumi landed on Lyoko and straightened herself out. She stood in the center of the Forest Sector, and stared around. She stood stock still with both of her fans held loosely at her sides.

Soon enough, she heard a low rumbling noise and saw a flash of black smoke coming close from the distance.

_Stay calm.. Yumi, please, stay calm.._

She stared straight at the mass of darkness. It stopped feet from her and became he form of.. _him_. She composed herself as best as she could.

"_Darling, there's no sense in running – you know I will find you."_

"William, we need to talk."

_Breathe in, breathe in, breathe in, breathe in, breathe in.._

Her eyes were straightforward and she tried her best to keep her emotion out of them. Stay calm. He raised his sword, ready to devirtualize her in a split second. How did she keep from breaking down and crying right there?

As if to prove a point, she closed her fans and threw them down at his feet.

"There, I'm defenseless. Now, put your sword down."

William just stared at her for a moment, analyzing her. Then, he let his sword drop to his side heavily.

Yumi took a hesitant step forward and found that she couldn't look him in the eyes. She found her hands rather interesting to stare at, along with a few rocks. She spoke. Her voice cracked as she tried to stem the flow of emotion and pain.

"William.. I.. I need you back. In my life. I can't bear for.."

She stuttered and her voice faltered. Yumi stared at the ground the her side, looking anywhere but at _him_.

Yumi braved a quick flash of the eyes upwards and noticed that William had the blankest look on his face.

_What could you be thinking?_

She tried again.

:"I don't care the cost anymore. I need you, William, I need you."

At this, her shining eyes met his.

"I'll do anything.. Please.."

He took a step forward and had his blade pointed at her neck, under her chin, in just a split second.

_Don't_...

William didn't strike. He just stood there like that for a few moments. He returned his large blade to his side and walked directly in front of Yumi, the girl who he had loved so dearly from the first moment. The girl he had always longed for, always hoped that she would one day join him in this new enlightenment.

"_You will surrender to me_..."

His hand moved to her face and he pushed a raven lock of hair behind her ear. Yumi flinched at the contact, but nevertheless stood her ground.

So much flashed between their eyes in that moment. It was a spark that could warm two lonely souls. Yumi just nodded, knowing what she would have to do to bring her happiness back. To bring him back.

The two stricken teenagers walked to the edge of the grassy platform of ground. Yumi stared down into the shining depths of the water. How many times she had fallen and thought that she would never resurface. This time, however, she _knew_ she would never be back. At least, in the way that she was intact as of now, that is.

His hand tightened on hers.

"_Is this real enough for you?_

"_You were so confused._

"_But now that you've decided to stay,_

"_We'll remain together._"

Yumi breathed in. She breathed in every thought and memory up until this moment concerning her family and friends. Everyone. But without this, it had all seemed so taciturn. She was willing to let go.

_No longer myself, only you.._

"_There's no escaping me, my love.. Surrender."_

They both let go. The two cold souls merged as one after they hit the glass below; all the immense feelings of love and dependence intertwined. Under one law, they were now one. The symbols of the devil branded into their forearms, the two walked onward.

"_Everything is perfect now; we can live forever.."_

"_You can't abandon me.."_

The walked towards the only future that they could have like this.

"_You _belong_ to me."_


End file.
